


a massive pentagon drabble & one-shot collection

by kinoscope



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut, tell me what to write about in the comment section
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoscope/pseuds/kinoscope
Summary: the title is self explanatory, this will contain drabbles and one-shots requested by you (and probably random ones by me hehe)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I suck at sticking to one work at a time, I thought "why not start a drabble & one-shot collection where I could upload random works. I always get new ideas to write about, but don't want to abandon my ongoing work. So I will upload in here whatever floats the boat, and whatever you guys want me to.
> 
> You can request anything in the comment section (only YuKi & Huidawn, well threesome are okay too i guess).
> 
> I have no rules; I could write about anything... Angst, smut, fluff, porn without plot, etc.

**Chapter index:**

 

_**Yuto x Kino** _

1. [yuto has a dance break and hyunggu wants to make sure the other knows he belongs to him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974859/chapters/34713626)

 

 


	2. yuto has a dance break and hyunggu wants to make sure the other knows he belongs to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Yuto x Kino | fluff-ish
> 
> After the united cube concert, Hyunggu decides everyone has had enough of Yuto, now it’s his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I tried! Fluff and me are kinda enemies. I don't know why, my fluff doesn't always feel 'kids-friendly". Well either way, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Do you guys have any ideas how to name the titles? Apparently that's another weakness of mine.
> 
> And the other request will be posted soon! 
> 
>  
> 
> x kinoscope

 

 

“Well done, guys. Now go rest,” their manager said and pushed them into their room. The name tag ‘Pentagon’ written on the name, made them so proud. Shinwon even took a selca in front of it and sent his mother and every auntie possible in his family. Everyone made fun of him, but it was sweet gesture. They were so happy that the Universe, their fandom, filled the concert hall and their light sticks made the darkness glow. Hyunggu smiled as he watched his team members enter the room one by one, tired to death but still very grateful. They were happy. Happy together. Happy as one team.

 

He saw Hwitaek look up at him and gave him a bigger smile, “have you seen Yuto?”

 

Hwitaek looked around searching for the said guy, and shrugged, “haven’t seen him since his solo dance break.”

 

A blush crept up on Hyunggu’s face as he remembered _the show_. Yuto looked so hot on the stage, doing dances that Hyunggu never though the other guy would dare to do. Yuto was a very shy boy, and taking the shirt off is not one of his most loved thing to do. So, you could say how shocked Hyunggu was. He didn’t see Yuto’s dance, since he was busy practicing his with Seungyeon.

 

He sighed and entered the room too. He felt his sweat making its way down his face and ran towards the mirror. He didn’t want to ruin his makeup since they still had songs to do. As he was busy looking at himself in the mirror, he didn’t realize the pair of eyes watching him from afar. He looked up, eyes still plastered on the mirror, he saw _him_. His team members busy laughing at each other, drinking water, resting and oblivious to that small moment.

 

Hyunggu’s eyes met Yuto’s and he gave him a small smile. No one knew about them, they decided to keep it secret. Everyone approved of the fanservice they gave but they were still scared to come out to the members. But that all aside, they were happy for the moment. The cherished the short cuddles they shared in the bathrooms, or walks to the nearest convenient store. Or even the secret kisses they shared behind every closed door.

 

Yuto’s wink brought him back to the world, and a blush appeared on Hyunggu’s face. He lifted his eyebrows, asking like that where he was. He saw the boy walk up to him and hug him from behind. He felt his insides melt. It was okay, the rest of Pentagon didn’t even care since they were all so used to being overly friendly with each other.

 

“I was talking to the stage manager about the upcoming solo’s,” he whispered into Hyunggu’s shoulder and rest his chin on it. He looked at the boy’s porcelain skin in the mirror, his dark hair falling over his face. Wet and messy. His cheeks had a slight redness. A little swollen. His lips glistering with Chapstick. Sweat sliding from his temples, down to his slightly colored cheeks. He looked beautiful. Hyunggu was beautiful.

 

“I was looking for you,” the other said and pouted. Hyunggu knew how to talk to the older guy. He knew how to use his cuteness and it killed Yuto. Every fucking time.

 

“Stop it,” he said and buried his nose in his neck, hiding his face. He was blushing. He hated how cute Hyunggu was.

 

A giggle escaped Hyunggu’s lips and he patted Yuto’s head which was resting on his shoulder like he always does. He bit his lips and Yuto gave him a small peck on his neck, and a sweet sigh left Hyunggu. “follow me,” he then said and pushed Yuto away.

 

“Guys, we will be looking for the manager, I have some questions about the stage for Shine later,” Hyunggu lied and waved at them. Yuto followed him and shook his head.

 

“Little liar,” he whispered from behind and poked his butt. Hyunggu laughed and shrugged.

 

He made his way to the nearest bathroom and entered it. They were lucky that CLC and G-Idle were on the stage, so the hallways weren’t that crowded since everyone was busy getting the next act ready. Hyunggu entered the last cabin and grabbed Yuto wrist pulling him inside. A rather loud laugh escaped his lips and Yuto immediately put his hand on his lips. “Shh,” he whispered and pushed Hyunggu against the wall inside the cabin. The shorter boy’s arms found their way around Yuto’s waist. He smiled sweetly at him, his eyes turning into small half-moons.

 

“Stop it,” Yuto mumbled and frowned at him.

 

Hyunggu pouted and slapped Yuto’s ass, “you like it.”

 

“No,” Yuto said instead and leaned into Hyunggu’s face, “I love it. A little too much, so stop bullying me with your cuteness.”

 

“But…”

 

His words were shushed by another pair of lips. Yuto kissed him softly and his hands held Hyunggu’s face gently. He gave him another peck and smiled, “you’re a little devil,” he said and bit his cheek.

 

"Ay! I had to get you away from everyone," he mumbled and looked at his feet, "your solo dance..." 

 

"Was for you."

 

A blush appeared on Hyunggu's face and he hid it behind his hands, "I hated how everyone was drooling over you." 

 

That made Yuto laugh and he grabbed Hyunggu's hands away from his face, revealing the flustered beauty. He loved how protective Hyunggu was over him. He was so jealous that it made Yuto's heart jump every time the other gave him this kind of attention. It made him wonder if he even deserved it.

 

"Stop," Hyunggu mumbled and poked his nose. He knew what Yuto was thinking and grabbed his face, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and placed a small kiss on Yuto's nose, his cheeks, his forehead and then his lips. Times like this was more than enough for Yuto. Knowing how much he was loved by the shorter boy. They both knew they belonged together and no one coul tear them apart. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
